


Muse

by heeseungsapple



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeseungsapple/pseuds/heeseungsapple
Summary: Your best friend, Kim Hongjoong, is an art student that keeps his sketches away from you. You’re unsure of why he does this.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Muse

_Ah. My pencil is dull again…_

Hongjoong rests his sketching pencil down and rests it beside his canvas notebook. He closes the notebook, filled with dozens of sketches of a particular person…

It’s filled with sketches of you, Hongjoong’s best friend. Ever since Hongjoong met you, he has been entranced by your beauty and charm…. you were always so nice and sweet to him, and the two of you got along incredibly well.

During class, Hongjoong never really paid attention to the professor’s teachings, electing to just google the techniques mentioned after the fact. He was much more preoccupied with drawing you, his major crush, in the sketchbook.

Sometimes he’d draw you smiling… sometimes he’d draw you with a serious expression on your face… and in private, he’d draw you in erotic positions he’d like to see you in, the latter of which caused him to take frequent drawing breaks…

You are his absolute muse.

After class, Hongjoong and you meet up to hang out as per usual. You see him holding his canvas notebook in his hands and note to yourself that it’s strange that you’ve never seen any of his art. After all, you two have been friends for quite a while, and Hongjoong’s passionate about art, so it’d make sense for you to see his work, right?

“You _never_ let me see your artwork, Hongjoong,” you chuckle at the man, subtly asking him to show you his portfolio.

“A-Ah. You wouldn’t want to see it… it’s terrible,” Hongjoong says, giving you a pale, nervous smile.

You figure that Hongjoong’s simply being modest about his abilities, so you press a bit further.

“…you don’t have to be shy around me. We’re best friends,” you say, taking the canvas notebook from the man’s hands. He immediately snatches the notebook from you forcefully, crinkling the cover a bit.

“Ouch, Hongjoong…”

Hongjoong looks at you regretfully, wishing that he could show you some of his more tame work – there’s just no way he could have shown you this notebook. You’d be mortified… and so would he.

Since Hongjoong is defensive over the notebook, you resolve to let him have his privacy.

__________________________________________

On the weekends, Hongjoong likes to invite you over to his house such that he can spend more time with you.

This weekend was no exception – you received another text message from Hongjoong requesting that you make your way over to his house, and you spent no time in accepting his request.

You always had the feeling that Hongjoong had a crush on you (due to the frequency of which he would invite you over); however, nothing crazy usually happened while you were at his house, so you weren’t exactly sure.

The door to Hongjoong’s house was left open for you to come inside. You walk into the house, making your way to Hongjoong’s room. Doing this trek is almost second nature at this point – none of his neighbors bat an eye since you swing by so often.

As you open the door to Hongjoong’s room, you realize that he isn’t in his room.

However, you also notice that his canvas notebook is sitting flatly on his desk, closed. Your curiosity piques as you wonder what Hongjoong’s been fervently trying to hide from you inside.

Perhaps he drew something embarrassing? Maybe he drew a self-portrait that looked silly. 

Whatever it was, you wanted to see it. Hongjoong has never been that defensive about anything since the two of you have been friends.

You walk over to the desk and start to look through the notebook. At first, you’re met with some cute drawings of bears and foxes, but as you continue flipping, you’re met with more questionable imagery.

The sketches that pique your interests are near the back of the sketchbook, and these drawings are erotic depictions of women…

And not just any women… these drawings were clearly of the same person…

You.

In the most compromising positions.

You always had the idea that Hongjoong liked you, but not quite like this. The imagery littering the sketchbook pages were violently horny – some images depict you in lace lingerie, giving an erotic face to the viewer, some images depict you posing nude suggestively, giving the viewer a knowing look, and some images showcase you throwing your head back in pleasure as you’re touching the plush of your breasts and twirling your fingers around your swollen clit…

You shut the notebook quickly, feeling in disarray over the situation. Hongjoong was obsessed with you, but he kept the coolest head around you. Nothing about him ever suggested that he wanted you this badly…

Perhaps you could have a little fun with him.

You decide to lay down on Hongjoong’s bed on your side, purposely positioning yourself in a suggestive position by pushing your ass out a bit. You don’t usually lay in Hongjoong’s bed, but today, you want him to get some ideas.

As Hongjoong walks into his room, he notices you on his bed, ass facing him. Your positioning on Hongjoong’s bed immediately makes him think of fucking you…

_I shouldn’t think of her like this when she’s in the room…_

He makes his way over to you and gives you a slight tap on the shoulder.

“Hey… are you sleeping?” the man whispers to you.

You make a slight suggestive groan in response, pretending to be tired.

 _“mmm… Hongjoong… I’m so tired…”_ you say in a saccharine voice to the man.

“…if you’re tired, you can take a nap in my bed if you want,” Hongjoong shyly suggests to you. You raise from the bed, feigning tiredness.

_“…no… I’m okay…”_

Hongjoong nods at you, unsure of what to say; however, you quickly fill in the gap of conversation with a leading question.

“Hey, Hongjoong…”

“…since you’re an artist…”

_“…do you have to draw the female form in class often?”_

Hongjoong furrows his eyebrows in response to your question as it seems out of left field.

“Uh, I mean, like I don’t particularly-” the man stutters.

You interrupt the man.

_“…do you want to use an actual reference?”_

“Wait, what?” Hongjoong asks in return.

_“…are you okay, _ _ _ _ _?”_

Hongjoong looks at you in bewilderment, not understanding why you’re behaving in this manner. First, you were on his bed, now you’re asking him to draw you naked?

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine… y’know I was just wondering if you had like a class project or something…” you mention to the man, seemingly suggesting to him that you want him to draw you.

Hongjoong’s heart is racing. This was so unlike you. Why the hell were you even suggesting this to him?

_Do you want him like he wants you?_

“On second thought, yeah. I do have a class project. It’s for the end of the semester, and I have to make an oil painting of a nude woman… in the style of impressionism… like Renoir or Manet would do. It’d be helpful to have an in-person reference and a few sketches under my belt,” Hongjoong surreptitiously lies to you.

You smirk as you realize Hongjoong’s fib towards you. The class project is completely improbable, but you give kudos to Hongjoong for coming up with a whole backstory for the chance to see you naked.

_Hook, line, and sinker._

“Alright, we could do it now if you want,” you smile at the man. Hongjoong nods and subsequently turns towards his desk. He hears you unclip the bra strap on your body… and the sound of the rest of your clothes hitting the floor.

His pulse quickens as he picks up his sketching instruments and his canvas notebook. He knows that after he turns around, he’s going to be met with the vision of your body.

He turns around, picking up a chair and situating it in front of his bed. He elects to not make eye-contact with your body until he starts to sketch, but he does see your skin in his periphery. Hongjoong takes a seat, opens his notebook, and then looks at you.

You’re sitting on his bed, covering your breasts with your arm and your pussy with your hand demurely.

Hongjoong gulps as he sees you in your most vulnerable state… he would have never imagined this in his wildest dreams. You’re naked on his bed, exposing yourself to him…

His pants start to tighten as he takes you in with his eyes.

“…if you’re comfortable, could I see more?” Hongjoong requests breathily. 

You oblige, showing your breasts and spreading your legs a bit such that Hongjoong can see your pussy. 

Hongjoong gives you a blushing nod of acknowledgment as he starts to sketch. You notice throughout the sketching process Hongjoong’s averting eye-contact with you in embarrassment, but his cock is practically bulging out of his pants.

You then start to tease Hongjoong more by posing yourself erotically, recreating one of the poses from one of Hongjoong’s sketches. You grasp one of your breasts with one hand, spread your legs, and start to position your other hand near your clit.

Hongjoong’s too horny to notice that you’re recreating one of his poses.

“Please stay still…” Hongjoong says to you breathily. You nod at Hongjoong, trying to hide your smirk.

_I can’t concentrate…_

Hongjoong keeps glancing at your aroused pussy, wondering if you want him as badly as he wants you. He makes disorganized strokes on the canvas paper, mimicking actual artistry.

You start to lightly press your fingers onto your clit. The movement is enough for someone to notice… and Hongjoong does.

_She’s teasing me…_

His cock is tensing in his pants, begging for the man to touch himself.

_…this is unbearable._

You start to lightly circle your fingers around your clit, simultaneously teasing Hongjoong and giving yourself a sense of pleasure.

_…this fucking slut._

Hongjoong gets up, sits onto his bed, takes you by the wrist, and forcibly places you up onto his lap. You can feel his hard cock on your ass as his fingers roam your body.

“…I told you not to move…” 

“…but you insist on touching your pretty little pussy,” Hongjoong mutters breathily. His long fingers move towards your clit, twirling around the sensitive area.

Your breathing falters in response to the sensation Hongjoong is giving you. The pressure of his fingers immediately wettens your core.

“This feels good, huh?” 

You nod your head in response.

“God… you’re such a slut,” Hongjoong says, probing his fingers at your entrance. Your essence dampens his fingers as he plunges a couple of them into you repetitively. You start to moan a bit in response.

“…you’re the fucking… mngh… pervert… who always draws me… ngh… naked…” you moan.

Hongjoong momentarily stops fucking you with your fingers, realizing that you’ve seen his body of work.

_His work turned you on?_

“…who’s more perverted? The one who creates it, or the one who gets turned on by the art itself?” Hongjoong growls under his breath, resuming his finger fucking of you.

 _“…the person… mngh… who makes it…”_ you moan.

Hongjoong takes out his fingers from you and lightly turns your jaw towards him. He starts to kiss you, grinding his clothed cock against your core as he does so. His cock is aching in his pants, desiring to be stimulated by your tight pussy.

_Drawings can only do so much…_

Hongjoong starts to lightly move you such that you’re sitting on his knees. He unzips his pants, revealing his erect cock, and then lifts you by the hips onto his cock.

He then forces his cock into you, immediately eliciting a groan from the man. He thrusts into you, clapping his thighs against yours.

“How does it feel… ngh! to have my perverted cock fucking you?” Hongjoong huskily moans.

“…your best friend… ngh… has all these… fuck! perverted thoughts about you…”

“…and draws them, fuck!”

His pace quickens, plunging his cock into you with abject horniness. All those nights of hornily masturbating to his imagination have suddenly manifested into him fucking his very muse.

He starts to forcibly massage your breast as he fucks you, wanting to feel every inch of the plush skin he’s dreamt and drawn about. He slows his pace, rocking his cock into you as he feels around your body.

Hongjoong starts to kiss your neck, breathing heavily in between pecks. He starts to thrust his cock in and out of you again, albeit more quickly.

“…fuck!”

“…fuck!”

His breathing falters. He pulls his cock out of you, cum splattering onto the floor of his room.


End file.
